No es un cuento de hadas
by Andrea10973
Summary: Sólo un beso de amor verdadero romperá la maldición. Pero nadie la amaba antes de que hubiera sido hechizada, mucho menos después. Y así permanece, en un sueño de muerte, que durará por toda la eternidad.


Advertencia: descargo de responsabilidad. No poseo ningún personaje de Marvel ni de Disney. Estos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, sólo serán usados en esta historia para fines de entretenimiento.

Este fic participa en el Reto especial:"¡Festival de primavera!" Del foro La Torre Stark

* * *

Las Bóvedas de Odín están llenas de toda clase de maravillas, provenientes de cada rincón imaginable de cada reino, todas bien ordenadas y protegidas, prueba del poderío de quien las ha atestado.

En ellas hay objetos de naturalezas muy variadas: desde armas temibles y legendarias, capaces de una gran destrucción, hasta adornos de belleza inigualable pero inútiles en la misma medida.

Adyacente a estas, se encuentra una cámara oculta, de cuya existencia nadie tiene idea. Nadie, excepto el poseedor de semejante tesoro.

Dicha cámara ha sido minuciosa y detalladamente adecuada para aparentar ser habitaciones lujosas, dignas tal vez, de ser ocupadas por un miembro de la familia real.

Uno de los muros está decorado en su totalidad por un bellísimo mural. Sobre otro se encuentra colgado un enorme tapiz tejido a mano. Enormes estanterías, abarrotadas con incontable cantidad de baratijas o de libros se encuentran fijas a otro. Pero el último de los muros está totalmente vacío, porque sobre él, una poderosa ilusión ha sido colocada. Le mostraría al espectador las extraordinarias vistas que Asgard tiene para ofrecer.

Cuenta con un baño que está listo para ser usado en todo momento y un vestidor que contiene un gigantesco armario que está lleno con incontable cantidad de vestidos, cada uno más precioso que el anterior. Ambos están directamente conectados al dormitorio principal, que cuenta con todo mueble necesario para habitar el lugar.

Sobre la enorme cama ubicada al centro, cubierta por un diáfano dosel verde, se encuentra una joven, quien, víctima de un cruel hechizo, yace impasible, serena, como si simplemente estuviera durmiendo. Lo cierto es que está cerca de estarlo, pero la realidad no podría ser peor para ella.

Es devastadoramente hermosa: _piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabellos tan negros como el ébano y labios tan rojos como la sangre._ Y ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas, pero hace mucho que nadie los ha visto. Ni siquiera el último visitante que recibió , porque ni siquiera se ha movido un sólo centímetro en más de medio milenio.

Pero no es inconsciente, por supuesto que no. Su alma ha sido desconectada de su cuerpo, pero aún es libre. O al menos posee toda la libertad que un alma puede poseer.

Pasa todos los días tratando de encontrar cómo romper la maldición. Hace todo lo posible por mover, en esta forma incorpórea que ahora tiene, cualquier objeto, por más pequeño que sea. De la misma manera, intenta incesantemente llamar a su magia. Y trata de hacerse reaccionar a sí misma una y otra vez.

Pero tratar de hacerse reaccionar a sí misma sólo la deja exhausta. "Desmayada", las primeras veces que lo hizo, durante más de dos días, y poco a poco empeorando, hasta el punto en que hacerlo ahora, le costará más de dos meses.

Intentar llamar a su magia en esta forma incorpórea es tan inútil como hacer todo lo posible por mover algún objeto. Es desesperantemente incapaz de cambiar nada.

Y tratar de encontrar cómo romper la maldición siempre resulta infructuoso.

Quien lanzó el hechizo era alguien terriblemente poderoso y hábil, que se aseguró de no dejar una sola laguna en él.

Y ella lo sabe perfectamente, por lo que llega un momento en el que simplemente decide darse por vencida. De nada sirve seguir intentando.

Lo peor de todo no es, que no por primera vez, ella considere el suicidio como la solución, sino que incluso esa decisión también le fue arrebatada.

Y así, se encuentra llorando inconsolablemente, sin que nadie vaya a consolarla, porque nadie la escucha.

Hasta que aparece un faro de esperanza para ella. Y durante los próximos trescientos años, se centra únicamente en su "salvación".

Esta "salvación", viene en forma de un niño. Un niño cuya belleza casi etérea supera con creces la suya. Un niño cuya magia es infinitamente más poderosa que la de quien la hechizó. Y sobre todo, un niño cuya tierna inocencia es tan arrebatadora que la deja deseando que fuera suyo.

El hechicero previó miles de situaciones, si el hecho de que estuviera permanentemente atada al castillo sin la posibilidad de ir más allá de los terrenos que lo comprenden, es algo en lo que pensar. Pero definitivamente nunca esperó que esto sucediera.

Ella puede ser un alma desvinculada de su cuerpo, que no está ni viva ni muerta, pero a todos los efectos, es un fantasma. Los videntes que se especializan en esa área específica están terminantemente prohibidos en el palacio de Asgard, por alguna razón.

Pero ¿y si es un Príncipe, que tal vez no sea exactamente un vidente, pero que al menos sea capaz de ver y escuchar fantasmas?

Y mejor aún: no hay más fantasmas que ella en el castillo. Así ni siquiera él mismo sabe sobre su habilidad, y por lo tanto, su madre, quien aparentemente le está enseñando sobre su magia, no tratará de silenciarla.

Es así, que ella lo visita la misma noche en que se dio cuenta de que él la había visto. Está profundamente dormido. Los pocos rayos de luz de la luna tercera que logran filtrarse entre las cortinas, lo hacen ver más diminuto y frágil de lo que ya es, a sus escasos doscientos años de edad. Y es entonces, que jura protegerlo de cualquier manera que le sea posible.

Es demasiado joven para comprender siquiera el concepto de fantasma, mucho menos para tratar de explicar su situación. Pero no tanto para no saber guardar secretos.

Se vuelve su mejor -tal vez única- amiga. Está ahí para él en todo momento, y así lo ve crecer.

Está ahí para él, cuando vuelve llorando luego de su primera lección de combate, con al menos tres grandes moretones ya formándose. Entonces lo instruye con técnicas que habían muerto con las Valquirias.

Está ahí para él, cuando los supuestos amigos de su hermano se burlan de él y de su inclinación por la magia, hasta sacarle las lágrimas. Entonces le enseña todo lo que su madre no está dispuesta a enseñarle.

Está ahí para él, cuando el portero de Asgard, luego de haber abandonado su puesto, no sabe a quién atribuir una alteración menor dentro de la corte, acusándolo a él, y provocando que sea terriblemente castigado. Entonces le enseña a deshacerse de sus adversarios sin levantar sospechas jamás.

Está ahí para él, cuando su supuesto hermano lo traiciona, únicamente para ganar el favor de sus supuestos padres. Entonces le enseña a jugar el juego más largo.

Poco a poco comienza a corromperlo, por más que trata de evitarlo. Pero no podría dejarlo indefenso, por lo que hace todo cuanto puede para preparalo lo mejor posible para enfrentar la cruda realidad.

La gente entonces comienza a mirarlo con abierto recelo cada vez que lo ven pasar. Comienzan a hablar mal de él a sus espaldas, pero no se atreven a decirle nada de frente. Comienza a ser temido, incluso si apenas tiene la tierna edad de quinientos años.

Pronto, ha superado a su hermano mayor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y en combate armado. Pronto, se ha vuelto el hechicero más poderoso que alguna vez haya existido en los Nueve Reinos, y ni siquiera su propia madre es capaz de contenerlo, _porque hace mucho que le ha enseñado todo lo que ella sabe, pero no todo lo que él sabe._

Pronto, Odín lo considera una amenaza. Y es entonces que ella se da cuenta del terrible error que fue tratar de volverlo como ella. Y no permitirá que su niño sufra el mismo destino.

**_-Y permanecerás sumida en un sueño eterno del que no despertarás jamás-, la magia opresora la mantenía paralizada para que no pudiera defenderse ni tratar de escapar. Pero también, pensó, la traición era demasiado aplastante._**

**_-Por favor-, imploró. Si eso no era suficiente para convencerlo de liberarla, nada más lo sería. Ella nunca imploraba. Debía ser ahora o nunca, todo su cuerpo ardía tanto que estaba segura de que su muerte no tardaría demasiado._**

**_-Sí despertarás, sólo con un beso de amor verdadero-, agregó tardíamente a la maldición, a manera de burla._**

En ese mismo instante, corre a buscarlo, frenética, aterrada de que ya hubiera ocurrido lo peor. Suspira, enormemente aliviada cuando lo encuentra en la biblioteca, en su rincón habitual, leyendo tranquilamente. Él levanta la vista de su libro y entiende de inmediato que algo está mal, a juzgar por su expresión.

Le dice que no hay tiempo, que ambos deben irse lo antes posible. Tanta es su inquietud, que se olvida de que ella ni siquiera puede ir más allá de los terrenos del castillo.

Él le exige explicaciones, por lo que ella accede a tomarse las cosas con un poco más de calma, pero no antes de estar completamente encerrados en sus habitaciones. Y entonces se lo dice todo. Desde quién era antes, todo sobre el tiempo que ha pasado maldecida, y también cómo fue que lo conoció.

Cuando termina, la traición es tan evidente en su expresión, que ella no puede soportarlo. Y así se suelta a llorar, como no lo ha hecho desde que él llegó a su existencia.

Esto, más que haber recordado tanto sobre su vida, es lo que le hace darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que ha perdido.

Pero a pesar de todo, siempre estará agradecida de cada instante que ha pasado junto a su pequeño Príncipe. Junto al niño que ella misma nunca pudo tener.

Para cuando vuelve en sí, él ya no está ahí. Y de pronto, todo se vuelve demasiado brillante.

Se incorpora totalmente desorientada, sintiéndose extrañamente parecida a como lo hace al despertar luego de haber tratado de hacerse reaccionar. Lo único que es distinto, tal vez, es la pesadez que siente en todas partes.

-Pude haberte despertado antes, si me lo hubieras dicho-, y entonces entiende lo que su pequeño ángel ha hecho por ella. -_Mil años son demasiado tiempo para un castigo tan cruel_-, dice mientras la abraza con ella todavía sentada sobre la cama. Dioses, ha pasado demasiado desde que sintió algún contacto físico.

-No tienes idea-, las lágrimas inevitablemente vienen, pero esta vez son lágrimas de verdad. Se permite un momento de tranquilidad, hasta que la alarma de intrusos empieza a sonar.

-¿Qué está pasando?-, suena tan asustado que le rompe el corazón. Y entonces llama a su magia. Por primera vez en más de un milenio, esta le responde, y se siente tan condenadamente bien.

-Eso, pequeño-, trata de trasmitirle una serenidad que ahora mismo no posee, -significa que Odín ya sabe que la maldición ha sido rota-, él lo mira asombrado cuando refuerza la única entrada con su magia oscura. -Nos conseguirá tiempo-, le explica lo que acaba de hacer.

-¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Te volverá a encerrar? ¿Tú vas a...

-No permitiré que nada malo te suceda-, interrumpe antes de que siga divagando. No puede evitar enternecerse frente a tal muestra de desinterés inherente de su parte. Él se preocupa por ella y no por sí mismo. -Escúchame, pequeño Príncipe-, hace una pausa para asegurar la total atención del niño. -No me queda ninguna duda de que tratará de volver a maldecirme, y esta vez sin dejarme alguna posibilidad de liberarme...

-¡No puede hacerte eso! ¡No tiene el derecho!

-No lo tiene, pero se lo da a sí mismo. Y tengo muchas razones para creer que tratará de hacerte lo mismo a ti-, ya puede escuchar a los Einherjar movilizarse. El tiempo se agota.

-¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Yo no hice nada malo!

-Y yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero me equivoqué. Porque eres incluso peor que un traidor a la corona si demuestras ser más poderoso que él-, ahueca su cara con ambas manos y con los pulgares limpia el par de lágrimas que ha dejado caer. -_Porque al final del día, para él no somos más que reliquias. No somos más que trofeos. No somos más que parte de la colección que conforman sus Bóvedas_-, y es como si algo se terminara de romper dentro de él.

-Pero tal vez ahora sea diferente... tal vez nos perdone, si prometemos no volver a usar nuestros poderes-, este mundo no merece a un niño tan dulce. Y con la expresión más seria que alguna vez ha tenido, le dice:

-_Odín Borson no sabe amar-_, y eso le consta.

**_El día de su cumpleaños número 1350, él bajó a visitarla. Le habló sobre un hermano de quien ella ya sabía y sobre lo distintos que eran. Sonaba tan orgulloso de él, como de ella nunca lo había estado._**

**_Luego, por alguna extraña razón procedió a besar su frente. Le quedó claro que lo hizo con la intención de romper la maldición que él mismo había colocado sobre ella, pero resultó ser inútil. Al ver esto, indignado, se levantó, y sin más, se fue del lugar, para nunca más volver._**

-Pero tal vez madre...- trata de argumentar en defensa de quien toda su vida ha llamado y considerado su padre. Ella no tiene idea de qué hacer, así que sólo lo abraza.

-Frigga también era mi madre-, se detiene ante su jadeo asombrado. -Pero nunca hizo nada por ayudarme. Porque ella es una reina antes que ser una esposa, y una esposa antes que una madre.

-¿Entonces ella no me ama?-, y cuánto no daría por conservar su inocencia intacta.

-Su amor está restringido y condicionado por muchas limitantes, y eso, al final, no es amor. Pero yo a ti sí te amo-, es la primera vez que lo expresa. Sus ojos brillan, ilusionados. Los Einherjar ya casi han llegado a la zona donde las Bóvedas están ubicadas. -Debemos irnos ahora.

-Pero ¿y qué hay de mi hermano?-, el niño jamás dejará de sorprenderlo.

-Tu hermano prefiere a sus amigos antes que a ti, ¿o no?-, realmente odia tener que ser quien le abra los ojos. Él, aún renuente, asiente imperceptiblemente. -Estará tan metido en sus asuntos, que ni siquiera notará que te has ido durante al menos medio siglo.

-¿No crees que me extrañará, al menos?

_-Él no te extrañaría. Nadie lo haría-_, y lo siente soltarse a llorar peor de lo que alguna vez lo ha visto hacerlo. -Pero a mí me rompería el corazón estar separada de tí-, sabe que está lejos de ser reconfortante después de haberle destrozado el suyo con sus afirmaciones.

-¿A dónde iremos, Hela?-, y ella no puede evitar sonreír. Se levanta con él en brazos, casi desequilibrada. Es la primera vez en siglos que usa su cuerpo, por supuesto que le llevará algún tiempo volver a coordinarse.

-A casa-, le responde mientras lo acomoda para dejar un brazo libre, con el que se prepara para abrir un portal. -Dime, pequeño Loki. ¿Te gustaría ser un Rey?-, la mirada extasiada que le da responde su pregunta.

-¿Es grande el Reino?-, ¡pero si el pequeño Príncipe no pierde el tiempo!

-Lo es. Es incluso más grande que Asgard.

-¡No lo creo! ¿Es Vanaheim? ¿O tal vez Alfheim?

-Mejor que eso. Vamos a Helheim.

* * *

Rayos! Esto se ve tan apresurado! No había tenido Internet durante más de dos semanas, hasta hace unos tres días, así que me había olvidado completamente del reto, y entonces hoy al medio día me acordé y tuve que armar la trama, y escribirlo, tuve que sacar la inspiración de quién sabe dónde... me fue prácticamente imposible incluir alguna de las frases, pero al final creo que medio lo logré. Espero que el "Él no te extrañaría, nadie lo haría", no se haya visto demasiado forzado.

Igualmente, no estoy totalmente segura de que sea lo suficientemente angst para entrar en la categoría de angst.

Desde hace algún tiempo quería explorar una posible relación madre/hijo entre Hela y Loki. Pienso que son bastante parecidos, tanto en su físico como en su carácter. Tal vez incluso ella pudiera ser su madre biológica.

Ya saben, invirtiendo sus lugares, pues Loki es el padre de Hela en casi cualquier canon, excepto en el UCM.

No sé si lo mencioné, pero en mi mente Loki tiene los mismos atributos físicos que Hela. Según yo son demasiado parecidos.

2500 palabras exactamente! Ya saben, me encanta llegar al máximo de palabras.

Lamento mucho si los personajes resultaron ser OoC, pero Hela casi se volvió loca con su castigo, y Loki es un niño que ha tenido una amiga "imaginaria" bastante... especial.

000

Esta información debería haber ido arriba, antes de empezar el fic, pero temía que se pudiera considerar como spoilers, así que elegí ponerla aquí abajo:

Aclaro que Hela tendría un equivalente a unos 17 años cuando fue maldecida. Unos 3 años después, cuando ella tendría aproximadamente 20 años, nació Thor. Cuando Thor tendría 9 años, Loki habría sido llevado a Asgard, por lo que Hela tendría unos 29 años entonces. Hela conoce a Loki cuando él tiene apenas 4 años, y durante la parte intensa de la historia y hasta el final, él tiene poco más de 10 años. La única visita que Odín le hace a Hela, es cuando ella cumple los 27 años.

No sé si ya me entendieron, pero sólo por si acaso, aclaro también: los asgardianos y otras razas en los nueve reinos (excepto Midgard), envejecen como nosotros, sólo que lo hacen 50 años más lento, es decir: por cada cincuenta años transcurridos, que ellos los sentirán igual que nosotros, solamente van a envejecer el equivalente a un año. Quinientos años son 10 años, y 5000 años, lo que en Thor: TDW se estableció que era su esperanza de vida, serían 100 años. Entonces 1350 años son 27.

Así que... Según mi retorcida mente, un escuálido niño de diez años, venció sin problemas a un hombre fornido de diecinueve, jaja.

000

¿Piensan que la opinión de Hela está sesgada luego de tanto tiempo siendo prácticamente un fantasma, o que tiene toda la razón en odiar a Odín y resentir a Frigga?

Espero que les haya agradado, aunque sé que este tampoco ha sido uno de mis mejores trabajos. Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido, ya saben.

Esto es todo por ahora! Hasta luego!


End file.
